FEAR 2: Lyra
by xXValkyrie7Xx
Summary: Lyra is a 21 year old woman, that had lived her life on the streets since she was seven. In one day, her life changes... Lyra's POV for story. Femslash.
1. Interval 01 Part 1

**Hey everybody, this is my first piece of fan fiction that I am going to write so please let me know what I need working on, k? thanks. Also this story will have Becket as the same except for the psychic part.**

Interval 01 Part 1

I opened my eyes and saw the street I was lying on, I pushed up with my hands and looked up to see a girl in a red dress holding a toy bear. I saw her turn around, walk away and then just disappear. I was shocked until I got a hold of my self and looked around to see a city that was destroyed. I grabbed onto the nearby car to pull myself up and noticed a mirror on that car showing my pale skin, midnight black hair and my unnatural purple glowing eyes. I stood up and noticed the girl in the distance. I felt a pull towards her and followed her towards a glowing orange hole. I had no other way to go and I was curious, so I headed down into that hole.

I started to regain consciousness as I noticed that instead of the silk sheets of my bed I went to sleep on, changed into concrete while I was asleep. I opened my eyes slowly and had to close them for a light was right in front of me on the roof. I opened my eyes again as they adjusted to the light to notice I was in some kind of lobby, I looked at myself and noticed I was dressed as I usually dress. I had my black cargo pants with lots of pockets and my black t-shirt along with my black hoodie, black socks and shoes. I checked my underwear which were the same black panties and DD cup bra.

I wondered what that dream was about and who was that girl? That was until I looked up and saw a dead body with some blood and quickly got up and checked the body to see if it was an accident or murder, though with the blood it looked like murder. I checked the back of his head to see a bullet hole, just as I thought, murder. I checked around to see if anyone or anything was around and I noticed a pistol with two ammo cartridges next to it. I picked them up and put the cartridges in my pockets while checking to see if one was in the pistol, which there was.

I heard some foot steps and got behind the desk and crouched. I waited until they were here to take a peek and saw they were the military. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in with relief. I put the pistol away and slowly showed myself.

"Who are you?" said the man who had dark skin, brown eyes, short black hair and looked like the leader of the group.

"Lyra" I said with some hope they didn't kill or arrest me due to the fact that I am here, with a gun standing near a dead body with a bullet hole in the back of his head.

"Did you kill him?" a woman with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"No, I just woke up here to see him dead and this pistol with two ammo cartridges on the ground." I said pulling the pistol and ammo out handing it to them.

The woman took them and checked the pistol as if she were looking for any heat, when she found none, she put them away saying "She's telling the truth, this Seergent ACM46 hasn't been fired yet."

"Okay, but what are we going to do with her?" a man with red hair and blue eyes said.

"She may as well come with us, she might know something or be involved. Is that okay with you?" The leader said, the last part directed to me.

I nodded while he smiled and said "My name is Cedric Griffin, the man with red hair is James Fox, the man with blonde hair is Redd Jankowski, the man with dark brown hair is Michael Becket, the man with brown hair is Harold Keegan, the woman is Keira Stokes and we have a driver named Manuel Morales."

I nodded again while asking "If you want I could use the pistol to help you guys, I have always beaten people with my reflexes?"

Griffin thought about it for a second and then said "Sure, just be careful with it and keep the safety on when not in danger, okay?"

I nodded again and quickly scanned the weapon to see the trigger, iron sights and the safety to familiarize myself with it and be prepared.

I heard Stokes say "It will take a minute to get the elevator working, unless you prefer taking the stairs." and Redd reply "Fuck that."

I looked up as Griffin said "Alright Lyra, our job is to retrieve Genevieve Aristide, Fox secure the lobby, Redd take the stairwell, the rest are with me."

I walk towards him as I heard Redd say "The stairs? What the fuck, Top? It's like a thousand fuckin' stories."

Griffin or 'Top' replied "Like I give a shit."

I kept quiet as I moved with them, towards the elevator. As I got near the elevator, I got a major headache that dealing with pain a lot help me mask. Unfortunately, Keegan wasn't and gripped his forehead saying "Not again."

I heard Stokes say "Keegan, what is it?" as the elevator opened and a man inside with a submachine gun shot at Keegan as I quickly pulled out the pistol, turned off the safety and shot him in the head as Keegan fell to the floor.

I looked at the man who shot Keegan and studied him so if I saw anyone like him, I would shoot first.

Griffin said "I'll stabilize him, Becket, Stokes and Lyra, get movin'."

I stood near the dead body gathering ammo and giving it to Becket and Stokes as they got in the elevator. I looked out the door as it closed and than the elevator started moving up.


	2. Interval 01 Part 2

**Hello, I'm back with this new chapter as I will hopefully be able to add at least one chapter per week.**

Interval 01 Part 2

The elevator has been going for at least a minute now and I keep my hand near the pistol ready for an enemy to enter my sights. I had been given a copy of the glasses and added into the com and a bullet proof vest that I put over my t-shirt and under my hoodie that was unzipped and open.

Stokes had said "Hell of a view, huh?. All right, Becket, Lyra, it's just the three of us. Stay sharp. I'm counting on you two."

I nodded and put my hand on the pistol ready to draw it and turn off the safety.

It was a couple of seconds until the com came up with Griffins face saying "Remember to check your targets people. Nobody shoot Aristide."

Half of a minute after that, we heard a voice outside the elevator say "Remember, we need her alive or we don't get our bonuses."

Stokes had said "Contact" while I gained a headache and my vision became blurry for a second before it cleared up. "Get ready" she said just before the elevator doors opened and Becket and Stokes raised their submachine guns while I drew my pistol and turned off the safety.

There was only one man there so I let them take him down as Stokes had said to Beckett and I "Waste them!"

I moved around them and shot the other man behind the desk before turning to the right where a door opened and a man came out that Becket killed and we moved through the door.

I ignored the enemies radio chatter as it was nothing important and focused on the surroundings and enemies. We seemed to be in an area with no roof when Becket yelled "On the balcony!".

I looked up and fired two shots at the soldier with my pistol. He got hit in the chest then the head and fell to the ground. Becket ran through different pieces of cover while shooting at the enemies while Stokes had stayed backed and fired at one until they were dead.

I had taken cover near the centre and fired upon the enemies at the door ahead and a little up from me. Becket had said "All clear" So we regrouped at a fenced door when Stokes said "Becket, you take Lyra and head through there, I will find another way in."

She smashed the lock and pressed the button to unlock the door and raise the fence. Becket and I headed through when we heard Griffin say "Redd, where are you?" over the com.

He replied "Still climbing stairs." "That's just sad man. No other way to put it." Griffin commented while Becket and I passed a dead, bloody body.

We continued up to the area where there is a glass wall, floor and roof when a helicopter came and tried to shoot us. Becket and I sprinted to the next area before the helicopter could take us out.

I found three ammo cartridges for my pistol so I took them and replaced my old, worn bullet proof vest for a new, strong one. We continued when we heard "This is Genevieve Aristide! Can you hear me? Please hurry! My building's under attack!"

We went through a door as Aristide continued "I think it's Colonel Vanek's men. He's the bloodthirsty bastard that cleans up messes for the Board of Directors."

We went around a corner and hopped over a small wall as she finished with: "I'm dead if they find me!" Becket went ahead to grab the med kit as I followed him to the exit door.

On the other side was more submachine gun bullets and two grenades which Becket took while I noticed a dead body with a combat knife, I took it

We saw a group rappel down around the corner, so Becket got a grenade and threw it which blew up the group while I shot the last survivor in the head.

Becket said "Clear. Let's go." I nodded and decided to keep my pistols safety off and my hand close to it.

I found a black belt with a silver buckle that barely fit, but could let me hold more ammo cartridges and my combat knife. I also found a right thigh holster that let me put my pistol there. I put them on and the things in the right place and moved on.

We heard Redd say through the com "Top, I made it up the stairs, all clear."

Griffin replied "About damn time. Try to catch up to Stokes, Becket and Lyra." and Redd confirmed this order with a "Will do."

Becket and I took down some soldiers rappelling to the roof from their helicopters as we heard Griffin say "I'm on my way up."

Becket changed his bullet proof vest and we moved through another exit door grabbing ammo and a grenade and taking two soldiers out in the kitchen. We exited the kitchen when we heard Stokes say "I'm not running into much resistance."

Redd replied "Me neither, guess their going after Bucket and the civilian." I scowled at that before moving on with Becket through the glass to the ventilation shaft while grabbing submachine gun ammo for Becket and a med kit.

We exited into a pool area where I saw everything was dark and red and the pool flashed orange while something ran near it and my vision blurred looking at the red pool. My flashlight was flickering and then I felt it. The pull from the girl in my dream is pulling me to the pool. I walked towards it then into it, but encountered no floor so I fell in.

I was surrounded in darkness as I saw a faint object in the distance as I heard a voice say "She's been there for 12 years. Floating in darkness." Then lights flashed and I saw a woman moan at me as I felt something grab my wrist as I lost consciousness.


	3. Interval 01 Part 3

Interval 01 Part 3

I sat up and coughed was what I did when I regained consciousness. I also noticed Becket sitting there with his Andra FD-99 Submachine gun. He looked up at me as I sat up and got a curious face before asking "How did you trip in the water?"

I replied to him when I could "I didn't trip, there was nothing to stand on, but why was the water red and the room dark before?" I couldn't help but comment noticing the room is normal now.

He looked at me strangely before saying "The water was never red and the room was never dark. I think your seeing things."

I was about to argue before I thought about it and it was more likely me just hallucinating, like usual so I asked "How long was I out?"

Becket replied "Oh not that long, just about a minute, we still are ahead of the others so you want to move on?"

I smiled and nodded as I said "Yea, sure but I-" I was about to say something when I was interrupted "I just picked you up on the security system. Wait!? Who are you?" A feminine voice asked me.

I looked up at a camera which the woman I thought to be Aristide could probably see us though and said "I'm Lyra. I woke up in the building confused and tagged along."

"Okay, just keep moving, but be careful! There's a lot of them." Aristide replied.

Becket and I got our of the pool and headed to the door while Aristide said "Head for the master bedroom. There's a hidden door… Shit, someone's jamming the signal!"

We kept moving until we heard two soldiers saying "You thinks anybody's gonna believe Aristide ran all those f-" but there wasn't any other words due to us shooting and a grenade Becket had thrown. They were dead and we headed upstairs were one was near the railing and the other was at the door. Becket shot the one at the door while I got my combat knife out and slit the guys throat and pushed him off the railing.

We used a med kit to heal ourselves after being skimmed by some bullets and moved on. We moved down the corridor and I got a slight headache. We turned to see the master bedroom and before my own eyes I saw that girl in the red dress in my dream use the music box. I rubbed my eyes and saw her gone and asked Becket "Did you see that girl or was that just me again?"

Beckett chuckled, shaked his head and replied "No that's just you, you might need to see a psychiatrist after this."

I was so sure that she was real, but its either she doesn't exist, or only I see her and the second one has a low chance of being true.

I moved to the music box and closed it. Straight after closing it, I saw the world change to a black and white world with a tree with a swing in a field of grass. There was a girl on the swing with some men near her and I heard a man say "Harlan, this can't go on, she's too dangerous."

I heard the man Harlan say "You're telling me to seal my own daughter away."

The other man replied "You knew it would come to this, we both knew."

The world went back to normal and the cupboard moved in half for the secret entrance. Becket came over and said "Good work, maybe seeing those things and people isn't a bad thing."

We entered and saw a file about Keegan with something about: scores, paragon, harbinger and Alma. We also saw pictures of Becket's squad as I asked him "What the fuck, your team have a psych exam or something?"

Becket frowned and said "No, we never took anything tests at all. None of my squad did any of this!"

I said to him "Huh. Should we tell your team mates about this?"

Becket replied "Yeah, but not now, wait till we got Aristide and regroup."

I nodded and we went down to a door that slid open and we found Aristide. We went to her and she said "Sergeant Becket and Lyra? Where's the rest of the team? We don't have much time. You and your squad are the only hope of stopping Alma."

We followed her to a computer monitor where she showed us a scientist that got burnt to death and that woman I saw came on the screen as Aristide said "My god… It's her… That stubborn son of a bitch probably just killed us all…"

I gasped and Becket and Aristide looked at me as I said "Becket! That's her! I saw her when I was in the water when it was red and the room was dark!"

They Becket looked stunned while Aristide paled and quietly said "You saw her?"

I nodded furiously " Yeah. I also saw a little girl that kind of looks like her."

She said to me "You might have the telethetic potential to connect to her and destroy her! We have a chance!"

I started to get a major headache as everything went orange and Aristide said "Lyra? What's wrong? What is it?"

She and Becket turned into ash and I stood there for a second before leaving when I thought I heard some foot steps behind me. I looked back and saw nothing so continued.

I went into the master bedroom and saw Alma as a child as she giggled while looking at me then turned and walked around the corner. When I went around I saw her at the end of the corridor with her toy bear and she left through the door. I followed and went down the stairs as I saw her at the window when I heard a voice say "She's a woman now, and she doesn't even know it."

She suddenly turned into the woman I saw in the water as I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at her, I examined her and thought that if she cleaned up and gained some more weight, she might be really attractive. Then I noticed the lightening out of the corner of my eye and looked at that.

Suddenly the glass smashed and an explosion went off that sent me to the ground as I could only look at it when I heard Redd exclaim "What the hell was that!?"

It just kept getting bigger and the wind got stronger and the bomb looked familiar, I just didn't know until Griffin yelled "Did we just get nuked?!" I paled and kept staring.

The wind blew me into the wall and I was helpless as I smashed into the wall behind me head first and loss consciousness.

I woke up later and saw a man look out the window as ash fell from the sky. I saw another man and a woman that looked and sounded like Aristide as they approached me and the woman said "Get them aboard. We don't have much time."

I noticed another body that looked like Beckett and I assumed it was. I guess the footsteps I heard was him following me and then I looked at Aristide and wondered why she was okay. Before I could ponder this any further, I lost consciousness once again.


End file.
